


My Revenelove Blood

by NathTE



Series: Revenelove-Freecs Saga [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Romance, more characters can appear, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/pseuds/NathTE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the event with the Chimera ants and his nenless status Gon, with a lot of training of basics Nen usage and self-knowledge, could retrieve his Nen control and followed his father and friends to the Black Continent where he was trained by his father and faced things he never thought he would. </p><p>Two years later with his father stuck in a hospital bed because of their final adventure in the Black Continent and Mito obligating Ging to stay at the hospital until the doctors let him go, Gon had his awaited reunion with his best friend, Killua, and consequently Alluka.</p><p>The two friends decided to engage themselves in an adventure of their own, this time the three of them, being completed some months later by the other two members of the troupe, Leorio and Kurapika. In their walks around the world they met a woman that carries with her a secret that will change Gon’s life in more ways he was prepared to face. Together with feelings he was afraid to engage himself with, feelings that were letting him confused, more than he usually was about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Revenelove Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I know most of the fandom ships Killugon, but I couldn't resist write an Allugon fic hahahaha. 
> 
> I love Killugon, they fuck my brain this last few days/weeks, not sure, since I re-watched the anime, or better saying watched the 2011 anime and read the manga, I had watched part of the 1999 anime, but well... I am rambling already; So here I am. Anyway, I wanted to write a AlluGon, becaus ei think is a possible couple as well... They just gave me that thing that if Gon don't get Killua he gets Alluka ahushausaahsua 
> 
> Well... It all started with me playing with a possibility that will just appear in the last (?) story of this series, and bam a whole series was born ahsuahsuahushas 
> 
> I hope you guys like it~

Two figures were standing still in the middle of the busy harbor; they were in their own world while facing each other for what seemed centuries. They were dragged to reality by the giggle of the small child in the man’s arms, the woman looked at the little boy sliding her finger across the soft skin of the small child cheek, receiving a bubbly smile in answer. She smiled back although she actually wanted to cry at the perspective of separating her life completely from that cute creature, she didn’t want to do that, but she needed, it was what they could do to protect that bubble of joy they made in that dysfunctional relationship of theirs.

 

She lifted her gaze for the man that was holding the little boy again, both are undeniably father and son, their resemblance was difficult to not see. She gazed those brown gold-ish eyes that were looking at her seriously, those eyes still had that mysterious aura and danger that draw her to him, he could pose as a tramp, even act as one and be one in the eyes of many. But he was much more than that, he was a dreamer, a selfish one, but a dreamer nonetheless, and she was very proud to say she was capable of seeing through his façade.

 

“Are you sure he will be safe there?” she asked again. He rolled his eyes and sighed with a hint of exasperation.

 

“I am really sure”. She looked into his eyes looking for something that said otherwise, but she found none.

 

“Sorry… I just…” she couldn’t find the words she needed.

 

“I understand.” He said, and he did understand, was his son as well.

 

A scream above them as well as the imperative words broke the bubble they were in at almost one hour. Their time was up, and without further words the man started to walk to reach the ramp of the boat that was going to lead him his way to the island he once called home, she was left behind to see both men that transformed her life go away. The small child in his arms noticed his mother wasn’t following them, his brown gold-ish eyes started to fill with tears and small sobs escaped through his small lips. The man was quickly to sooth the kid, although those big hazel eyes still were filled with tears.

 

She felt a few of her own tears escape her eyes running down her cheeks. As soon the man settled himself in the boat it started moving and with her last words she shouted at him:

 

“Remember that you promised me, he will stay out of all of this!”

 

“I know” he screamed back.

 

It wasn’t an assurance, and she knew it. She knew he had great plans for their son, and she knew they would happen sooner or later. But she wanted to believe that little child would be out of it for the time necessary. Yes, for the time necessary at least.

 

She wiped her tears and turned her back on the leaving boat, failing to notice it took a different route of the one planned initially. With a pained heart she left to disappear in the middle of the crowd to never been seen again for a long time.

 

From that moment she would be erased of her son life, he wouldn’t know who she was, what her name means and what her blood implies. Only when the time is right she would find him, but until then she had a mission, and she would only concern about it. For the sake of her family, for the sake of herself, and for the sake of Gon, her child.

**Author's Note:**

> I know is short and all, but well… It just the starter hahahaha I will take a time to update it, I think, it can depend on my inspiration, but I will be updating this one slowly, but I will do it~ 
> 
> I hope you liked hehehe


End file.
